The subject matter herein relates generally to a transducer for and method of measuring normal force of a compliant pin.
Currently, there is no method or device to accurately and easily determine force deflection characteristics of compliant pins used to create a solderless termination between electrical contacts and plated vias in printed wiring boards, such as press-fit pins, micro-action pins, eye-of-the-needle pins and the like. Having appropriate normal force at the contact interface between the compliant pin and the plated via of the printed circuit board that receives the pin is desirable to ensure electrical performance. Excessive force can damage the plated via or through hole. Insufficient force can fail to create and maintain a good electrical interface. ANSYS and other modeling methods are used to predict the normal forces, but there is insufficient data to ensure the models are accurate. As designs for the compliant pins become smaller, the normal forces tend to be reduced and compression of the copper in the plated vias becomes a greater factor affecting the final normal force thus causing any inaccuracies in the models to have greater detrimental effects.
A need remains for a device and method of using such device to provide actual measurements of normal force exerted by compliant pins when compressed a known amount. A need remains for a device and method of using such device to evaluate compliant pin designs.